


Wet behind the ears

by Qiao



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur/MerlinUST, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage - Freeform, h/c
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: 因为你就是个小屁孩 because you have the mind of a child可我还是比你聪明啊and yet i’m still more intelligent than you这话我可听见了！I heard that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：电视剧前三季背景。年龄设定两人第一次相遇是梅子16岁，然后被施咒前的年龄是第四季开始时20岁上下，至于具体几岁随你。大致是从青春期过渡到成年的阶段。
> 
> 亚瑟 X 未成年！梅林

亚瑟拼命奔向走廊尽头的那扇门，一脚踹开了厚实的橡木门板。

这就是那间关押着梅林的石室。空气潮湿极了，卡梅洛最热的夏天也不曾有这么的蒸汽弥漫。洞开的大门使地下的冷风倒灌进来，室内的灯烛晃动的厉害，几乎就要灭掉。

这时亚瑟看见了一具躺在地上的年轻身体。

那人背对着他，上半身赤裸着；由于他的双臂被拉直捆在头顶上方，背部紧绷成一道弧线，每一块肌肉都完全地舒展开来，侧腰紧紧贴着地面；那具身体优美的腰线随着呼吸而轻轻起伏。而躯体的主人似乎没有注意到亚瑟破门而入时的巨大声响，仍然安静地侧躺着，一动不动。

昏暗不定的光线让亚瑟不敢确定这是不是梅林，因为他从来没有见到过梅林光着上半身的样子；他甚至不记得梅林露出过锁骨以下的任何位置。同时，他一眼就能看出这具身体的大致情况；即使抡直了也不会和自己一样高，也许连他的胸口都到不了。

这不是成年男子应有的体格。

他走了过去，然后他发现自己错了，可又是对的；

那就是梅林，年轻了好几岁的梅林。

 

亚瑟不敢相信自己眼前所见的一切。梅林看上去真的只有十五岁；他的骨架还是那么瘦，肤色有点苍白，腰腹肌肉的线条不甚明显，刚刚露出一点成年的影子却又不是完全的稚嫩原始模样；这是一具正处于由青年转为成人的身体。亚瑟不知道该把目光放到哪里，毕竟这是他第一次看见这样的梅林，恬静的、稚嫩的、身体裸露的梅林...

他伸出手想让梅林转过身来，让烛光更清楚地照到他的脸。“梅林！醒一醒！”亚瑟跪下身子靠近了梅林，而距离的瞬间缩短让他忽然闻到了血腥气；梅林胸前交错着几道擦伤的痕迹，其中一条隐隐渗血。梅林双眼紧闭，眉头纠在一起。他昏迷了。

“糟透了…”亚瑟立刻挥剑斩断了捆着他双手的麻绳，尽量轻轻地把梅林放平在地上。他抓起蜡烛仔细查看了一下伤口，还很新，一定疼极了，因为梅林蜷曲着的身子在被展平的时候瑟缩了一下，“是谁？别碰我！”

这声音让亚瑟的动作停滞了一下；那嗓音是如此的年轻鲜活，仿佛带领他穿越时空来到数年前的某个早晨，两人初次相遇的时候；可这声音比那时的还要久远陌生，夹带着他不曾了解的年轻痕迹。

“梅林，你中了魔法，而且你还受伤了，别动。”亚瑟按住了梅林以免他鲁莽地直起身来。

“…亚瑟？”

梅林缓缓睁开眼。潮热而不流通的空气渐渐降温，梅林全身都湿漉漉的，他的刘海软软地搭在额上；有许多滴汗水留下脖颈，流经之处淌下一道晶莹的水线；汗滴汇在他锁骨处的凹陷里呈浅浅的一汪。

亚瑟开始留意到梅林面部的变化。不仅仅是这具身体的逆转，梅林的面孔也显得青涩未知了。瞳孔还是宝蓝色泽，纯净地像传说里仙湖才有的彩色；他的颧骨还是那样出类拔萃地明显，暗示着眼前这个男孩只能是梅林。可是这面孔的轮廓还不甚明朗，似乎将要定型却还有跃跃欲试的一股子猛劲儿，隐隐想要突破亚瑟对其日后的记忆。

他咽了咽嗓子。

“…我包扎一下伤口，你先别动。”亚瑟掀开锁子甲就要扯下一块衣服来包扎伤口，“我没来之前你昏迷了多久？”

“你不用这样，擦伤很快就会好，不是很严重。”梅林伸手就要按住亚瑟的动作，“我自己来。”

梅林说话时会牵动他脖颈和锁骨的线条，亚瑟停留在他喉结处的视线不安躁动起来，他吞咽了一下没有回话。

梅林站起身，他看上去疲倦极了，还有点头晕，不过他还是干脆地站了起来，这已经大大超过了亚瑟的预期。但即使他还蹲在地上，亚瑟也能确定梅林只到他胸口那么高。

“梅林，你知道你现在看上去只有十六岁吗？”

我知道，准确的说我现在应该还不到十六岁。

“我被施了魔法；而且，我有预感这种状态将会持续一段时间。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉把梅子写得好弱 下次继续解释为啥  
> 咳咳 这篇文应该写好了大纲之后应该会正式发送的  
> 未经人事 恩 就是你们觉得的未经人事 绝对不是纯洁的哦


End file.
